Suspicious Behaviour
by Morphine Dementia
Summary: - XMAS PRESENT TO DIGI - "Concluded evidence suggests that Allen Walker is a food-o-phile." Howard Link is both Allen's guardian and nemesis, but sometimes his methods tend to get out of hand. AllenLenalee, or Lenallen, CRACK, possible OOCness. Previously titled "To Be With You".


**AN:** This fic is a Christmas present to my friend, Digital_Eon from DGD (known on FFnet as Neko-sama no Kokoro). The AllenLena + Link concept is requested by her. :P And she says she wants everyone to read it and told me to post it, so here I am. xD

This is CRACK, so yeah. Don't look at it too seriously.

**Summary:** Link is supposed to be watching Allen for his own good, but his methods tend to become really weird sometimes. While Allen misses his normal interactions with his friends, and especially...

**Disclaimer:** DGM and its characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. Pie Socks (TM) is the property of Sensei from DGD. Previous title „To Be With Youg belongs to .

**To Digi:** Here it is, your Christmas Secret Santa present. :P I'm really sorry I lied to you about what I got...I wanted it to be a surprise! x] I hope it's alright. And worth it. I'm sorry, it's really short and quick and drabble but..maybe you'll like it. Merry Xmas! :D (oh yeah, and I don't care if you don't want hints of any other pairings than AL and KH, I'm not writing a single fic without at least a gram of LY in it! Oh, and I think Link came out a little bit gay. But that's for the humor. Enjoy!~)

::

::

_**SUSPICIOUS BEHAVIOUR**_

::

**~From Dem to Digi~**

::

"Link...Are you sure you have to keep an eye on me everywhere?"

Allen Walker was standing in a bathroom stall, feeling utterly awkward. And the reason for this was the fact that in the corner of the very same stall there was another guy standing, named Howard Link.

The inspector nodded stiffly. "Everything is right here in the regulations of surveillance, Walker," he said dryly taking out an unbelievably thick set of documents and dumped it on Allen's head before he could say anything.

Allen zipped his pants with a mechanical motion, his eyes swirling from the impact, and slowly slumped to the floor unconscious.

Link raised an eyebrow and took out his notepad. _Fainting, classified as suspicious behaviour, in the presence of the written law_, he scribbled down.

::

Allen was not happy. He didn't ask for all that Noah mess, he didn't ask for this surveillance, he didn't ask for any of those weird procedures. Being watched twenty-four hours a day was seriously beginning to ruin his nerves. Not that he had anything to hide, but he simply wanted some privacy, and it was something he could no longer get. Every time he tried to sneak away, the inspector would pop up out of nowhere and was honestly becoming more irritating than Lavi, who had a very similar habit of appearing unexpectedly when you least wanted to run into him.

At least Lavi doesn't trail me into the toilet stall, Allen thought drearily as he set down his pile of food onto one of the tables in the cafeteria and started eating. Link was sitting on his side with a book, shooting him a glance from time to time, silent as a stone statue, waiting for any signs of suspicious behaviour that he could file.

"Oi Allen, still hangin' out with the Two-Pimples here?" an amused voice came from behind them, and Lavi plopped down at Allen's table with his lunch, causing the white-haired boy slap his forehead in frustration. Lavi really didn't know how to deal with inspectors, did he.

Even worse, as soon as he settled at Allen's table, he waved at Kanda who just happened to be walking by. Allen was more than grateful when the samurai pretended not to notice and continued his way straight past their table.

"Excuse me?" Link answered, lowering the book a bit and looking at Lavi with his eyebrow raised.

Lavi met Link's glare with a grin. "What, Two-Pimples suits ya," he answered simply, trying to forget how last time when he tried to cheer Allen up by making fun of Link, the boy called him a kid despite being younger than him.

"Thought you called him Two-Spots," Kanda sneered over his shoulder as he walked by.

Link narrowed his eyes, looking at the two teenagers with obvious scorn, and picked his book up again.

Lavi's grin widened. "See Yu, that one kinda fits you too," he cooed. Kanda stopped for a moment, raising an eyebrow; Allen and Link did the same. Lavi paused for a moment, enjoying the fact that everyone's attention was on him, then continued in a mysterious tone, "see, it depends on what kind of spots we're talking about, and, where sensitivity is concerned," he poked the upper left side of Kanda's chest where the tattoo was located, "you seem to have one here despite the men's usual one up the -"

He never got to finish as his plate was sliced in two the next moment.

"Seeyallen!" Lavi cried out happily, before rolling off the bench and surprisingly quickly crawling on his fours before jumping up and sprinting out of the cafeteria, with enraged Kanda on his heels yelling curses and swinging the blade after him.

"What was that about?" Allen asked Link with full mouth as the two older – older? - Exorcists were out of sight.

Link coughed awkwardly and flipped a page. "I have no idea," he said dryly, though his expression a moment ago said otherwise.

Allen shrugged and kept eating. A lot of weird things were happening around nowadays. However, being stalked by Howard Link was definitely the weirdest - and most uncomfortable - of all.

Meanwhile, while the white-haired boy was stuffing his face, Link took out his notebook again. _Denseness, classified as suspicious behaviour, in front of acquaintances that are unaware of his evil nature_.

"What are you writing?" Allen asked with full mouth, trying to look at what the inspector had scribbled down and nearly twisting his neck in the process.

"Just minor details," Link reassured, straightening out his jacket with never-changing expression and quickly hiding his notebook.

::

Allen was getting more and more pissed off at both Link and his notebook. Not to mention that the inspector was glued to his side during all winter holidays, there also were certain details that Allen really doubted were that important to the surveillance. Like last morning, when he actually managed to catch a glimpse of Link's notebook - the inspector had a sleeping bag on the floor and hadn't yet gotten up, while his documents were laying in the side - between the mentions of Suspicious Behaviour, he read several paragraphs that said things like, _Allen Walker moans in his sleep_ or _Allen Walker seem to have trouble with hormones when exposed to the smell of chocolate_. Of course, the witty inspector didn't notice - or didn't want to - that the source of the smell of chocolate was Lenalee Lee, who coincidentally was sharpening her skills in the kitchen that day. However, that didn't change that fact that Howard Link seemed to be becoming a little bit too obsessed with his job.

Allen needed to get rid of him.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Link was not only a member of Crow, he was smart and he was obsessive with his orders. He wouldn't leave Allen alone for a moment, and eventually the boy found himself alone more and more often; apparently his friends didn't like to be watched. Well, Allen could understand Lavi - he was a watcher himself, plus he didn't like getting scolded about maturity. Kanda never really was around Allen, with Link or not, and thank God, Allen summed up. Komui, Reever and the other guys might really have more work to do given the current situation. What the boy was desperate about, was Lenalee.

He knew she hated everything that related to Central, and could be quite shy when it came to talking to someone while being watched. Still, now more than ever Allen understood how he loved having her near him. An encouraging word, a soothing smile, the hope - that's what the girl was; probably all of the Order saw her that way but Allen cherished it in particular. He needed it, and now when they would barely greet in the hallways it was making him depressed.

And of course, he could blame Link for the fact that he wasn't able to talk to Lenalee like before. As if avoiding Komui wasn't hard enough, now there was someone always on Allen's heels, watching his every move. Horrible. Even if it was done 'for his own good', it was horrible.

::

What was even more horrible, the strange behaviour of the inspector wasn't limited to only stalking Allen twenty-four hours per day. He also was cooking, and Allen had a big bad hunch that the reason behind Link's interest in the kitchen was, priorly, winning the subject's sympathies. But Allen wasn't going to be bought with something as puny as food - even if he did love it. Because Link was -

_He's keeping me away from - Lenalee - my friends. No, I meant he's keeping me away from my friends - LENALEE. Dammit, what am I thinking?_

The surveillance was going to be long...

::

When Link once again decided to try out his cooking skills end ended up making a huge tray of small cakes shaped like blossoms, Christmas-trees, people, birds, candy and whatnot, they were just back from another mission. Even after the night's sleep, Allen didn't feel too well, so when he received the extra sweets after breakfast, he wasn't too proud to take it and start eating.

What he didn't take into account, was that Lenalee was just walking by with the morning coffee for the science division.

"Morning, Allen," she greeted with a smile like usually and was about to tip off after receiving an answer from the boy, when she spotted something that looked like chocolate between the sweets. She walked closer and looked at the fancy-shaped cookies and cakes. Someone really had taste in decorating, she thought, and it smelled delicious too. "Mind if I take one?" Allen shook his head. "What's that?" Lenalee asked as she picked up the chocolate sweet that was shaped like a Christmas boot.

"Fake fokf," Allen answered with full mouth before blushing slightly as he heard how muffed his words were.

"Cake cocks?" Lenalee asked before Allen managed to repeat it clearly, and then covered her mouth. "I mean socks," she quickly fixed her mistake with an awkward smile and took a bite of the cake as to pretend everything went as supposed to.

Allen choked on his food, his cheeks burning. He coughed a bit, convinced that he must have heard wrong and trying to keep his eyes off Lenalee and what she was eating.

"Thank you Allen," Lenalee said quickly and in a moment was gone with her coffee. I'm so stupid, I made Allen-kun feel uncomfortable... she thought.

Allen was still coughing and trying to keep indecent thoughts away from his mind when he saw Link take out the notebook again. "What now?" he asked weakly.

Link looked at Allen with a stone expression and started scribbling again. Suspicious behaviour in front of people eating. _Conclusion from summed-up evidence: Allen Walker is a food-o-phile_.

"What the?" Allen asked as he read from the side, and suddenly snapped. "Give me that!"

After few moments, the table was upside down, and Allen's Innocence claw was blocked by a strange toothy blade Link had taken out apparently of nowhere. Where was he keeping it, his pants? Oh wait...it looked like it came out from his sleeve. Allen was clenching half of a sheet of paper he had torn out of the notebook, trembling with anger. "What is that supposed to mean?" he almost shouted. No wonder Central had such a bad opinion about him.

"Well, I noticed you were acting weird when you would smell chocolate, and now when the girl was eating in front of you," Link answered, still keeping his all-too-serious face on, "And considering how you sleep.."

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT," Allen cried out. "It's -" - _LENALEE - I can't say that_ - " - It's nothing like that!" He suddenly deactivated his Innocence, turned around and walked out of the cafeteria. Link gathered his papers and followed after, a bit puzzled within.

::

Allen had a horrible dream that night; he dreamed that he and Lenalee were sharing a bed, and when they woke up, the found Link laying in his sleeping bag next to the bed with a determined expression on his face and obsessively scribbling in the notebook.

"What do you think you're doing?" Allen shouted, sitting up from his sleep and glaring at where the Link of his dream was. Empty.

"IS something wrong, Walker?" Link's voice greeted him from the chair next to the door, followed by intense scribbling as he was putting yet more observations into his notebook. Allen simply groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Whatever was Link's true mission, he was ruining the boy's life; unfortunately, he couldn't classify him as an enemy either.

::

That afternoon, Allen tried to get away from Link again. He almost succeeded in losing him in one of the hallways before he spotted Lenalee and walked towards her.

Lenalee widened her eyes a bit and looked like she wanted to run away, but remained still and smiled awkwardly as Allen approached. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable yesterday," she said. "It just...slipped out."

Allen shook his head. "No, I'm sorry," he said and sighed. "I wasn't talking properly, and I wasn't myself, and also -"

"No, it's me who wasn't talking properly, and I want to tell you something too -"

"No, it was fine, I'm sorry, and I wanted to say that-" he silenced as he saw surprise in Lenalee's eyes and quickly turned around to look what was behind.

Inspector Howard Link.

"You wanted to say what?" Lenalee asked, turning her eyes away from the inspector.

Allen just sighed. "I'm sorry, when he's here to record everything the other way around -" he didn't even manage to say anything else as something flew past his shoulder, and inspector slumped to the floor. The boy blinked and turned only to see Lenalee's fist. The girl was smiling sweetly. "You were saying?"

"L-Lenalee?" Allen asked, absolutely surprised. "Do you know what you just did?"

"Of course," she beamed. "He's not recording anything right now, is he?"

Allen still couldn't believe what just happened; "You...only to hear..." he suddenly smiled widely. He knew Link was going to wake up in moments, but it still was so good to be with Lenalee on his own for a bit.

"Well?" the girl smiled.

"I wanted to say that I miss talking to you," Allen said after taking a deep breath. "I miss you. All this nonsence, this surveillance, I understand if you don't want to be a part of it, but..."

"But?"

"Lenalee, you're really, truly important to me."

She widened her eyes a bit, then smiled sincerely. "So are you to me, Allen," she said silently and glanced at Link, who moved a little on the floor. "I just waited for you to say it.

Then Lenalee gave Allen the best smile he ever saw; it wasn't only gentle and caring, but it also had something that only Allen would ever receive from the girl's eyes. The loving care that the girl's expression gave out almost made his eyes watery.

Allen stepped forth a bit, and, while the inspector still was on the floor, gave Lenalee a quick, soft kiss before stepping back, both of their faces flushed.

"I promise I'll say it properly once this is over," he said, glancing at Link who was getting up and already looking at them. "And I truly meant every word and.." he smiled.

"Yes," Lenalee answered, covering her mouth with her hand as she saw Link's confused expression. "You'd better."

They looked at each other, and they both knew that the surveillance won't be that very long now.

::

::

_**THE END**_

::


End file.
